UN AMIGO DE VERDAD
by Rui Redfield
Summary: CUANDO CHUCK ESTABA SOLO EN EL ÁREA, LA LLEGADA DE THOMAS DIO UN GRAN GIRO A SU VIDA. JAMAS IMAGINO UNA AMISTAN TAN GRANDE COMO LA SUYA.


**HOLA SHANKS! LES ESCRIBI UN FIC SOBRE EL ADORABLE DE CHUCK POR QUE LO ADORO (ADEMAS DE QUE CASI NADIE LE ESCRIBE FICS)**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES, PALBRAS COMO SHUCK Y SHANK, LA TRAMA ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL GRANDIOSO JAMES DASHNER.**

**SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR.**

**Un amigo de verdad**

Ya hacia menos de 15 minutos, se había escuchado la alarma de que un nuevo habitante subiría por la caja. Alby ya estaba listo para recibirlo.

Sentado a lo lejos del grupo de Habitantes que rodaban la caja, Chuck pensaba sobre todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro del Área.

-Un mes- se dijo así mismo en un susurro. Estaba solo desde hace tanto. Desde que había llegado al Área, nadie quería estar con él. Bueno, Chuck era el mas joven de todos los Habitantes y se comportaba como un niño en ciertas ocasiones, pero eso era; él era solo un niño. Tal vez los demás no lo veían así. Le gustaba gastar bromas con los demás e incluso hacer travesuras, pero los Habitantes como Gally simplemente lo trataban como basura o, no les parecía agradable su simple presencia. Cruzaba palabras con algunos pero todos le daban una excusa para dejarlo solo; que difícil es convivir con chicos que toman responsabilidades de adultos. Dio un suspiro de desanimo.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volvió y distinguió a Newt con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Era obvio que Newt se dirigía con Alby a recibir al nuevo, pero no lucia apresurado.

-¿Newt?- preguntó sin ninguna emoción.

-Vamos Chuck, es la primera vez que vez la llegada de un nuevo al Área, deberías acércate a conocerlo.- puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le sacudió lentamente el pelo.- ¿Quien mejor que tu para enseñarle como ser un Habitante?, yo se te que eres bueno para gastar bromitas.

-Bueno-se cruzó de brazos- pero si resulta ser un pedazo de plopus como Gally y me lanza al matadero con Winston, la culpa la tendrás tú.- afirmo con esa leve bromita a la vez que se hundía de hombros.- Pero mejor voy cuando todos se hayan alejado.

-Esa es una buena idea. Me alegra saber que el más joven del Área piensa más que otros como…

-Gally- murmuro en un tono burlón. Chuck detestaba a Gally; ese chico siempre fue un amargado no solo con él sino, con todos los que respiraban dentro del Área..

-Así es. Veo que ustedes dos son muy grandes amigos- la broma resultó incómoda para Chuck, pero Newt no lo decía para fastidiarlo.- Mira, veré quien es el nuevo; le diré que te busque para que se conozcan y tú le enseñes como sobrevivir el primer día, ¿Te agrada la idea?

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo y no alguien con más experiencia como…tu, Alby o Minho?

La idea de ser rechazado por el nuevito comenzó a invadir su mente. Podía ser posible que el nuevo resultara ser bueno como Newt, pero ¿y si era aún peor que Gally?, estaría perdido de inmediato ante esa situación.

-Sabes que Minho es un corredor y le es imposible dedicar su tiempo a Larchos frescos como este, y yo bueno…- se volvió asía la finca. En su rostro se figuró una expresión de preocupación.- Alby y yo tenemos que hacernos cargo de Ben. No ha mejorado para nada, la Transformación ha durado más de lo esperado.

-Ben- Chuck recordó a ese chico, el chico que ya llevaba días lanzando alaridos de… ¿dolor?, eso era indescifrable y él no estaba dispuesto a descifrarlo. Newt tenía razón, ellos no podían encargarse del nuevito.-De acuerdo, iré a conocerlo más al rato.

-Me gusta esa actitud. Sé que él se alegrara de que tú seas su guía de esta noche.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Newt se alejó cojeando lo menos posible.

Chuck escuchó el rechinar de las puertas de la caja al abrirse; el nuevito había llegado. Un sinfín de palabras surgió de la multitud de Habitantes que rodeaban la caja. Instantes después, con ayuda de Alby y otros Habitantes, el nuevito ya estaba fuera de la caja. Logró divisarlo a lo lejos y estudio su aspecto; pelo castaño, ojos cafés, no muy alto, como de 16 años y aparentemente _feo_. Chuck, como un depredador cazando a su presa, se ocultó detrás de un árbol en espera de alguna reacción del chico. Alby y Newt ya estaban explicándole donde estaba y que era el lugar; el Área. Después de una no tan agradable presentación de Alby, el nuevito quedo solo con Newt recargado en un árbol. Chuck pensó que era el momento perfecto para acercarse y hablar con ambos. Apenas si dio un paso, el aullido inhumano de Ben atravesó toda el Área. Chuck aturdido por el aullido desvió la vista asía la finca esperando que Ben saliera gritando deliberadamente. Segundos después Newt salió corriendo asía la finca con una expresión molesta.

Chuck regresó su atención al nuevito. "Supongo que es el momento de llevar mi trasero hasta ahí y conocerlo de una vez por todas". Nervioso se acercó hasta el árbol donde el chico nuevo se recargaba. Cuando ya estaba no menos de dos metros, con un movimiento fugaz, divisó a uno de los escarabajos del Área. Así mismo el nuevito ya estaba mirando la copa de árbol por donde había trepado el escarabajo.

Fue ahí donde Chuck decidió abrir la boca para exclamar las 6 primeras palabras que le dirigiría a su nuevo y mejor amigo de su vida:

-"Eso fue uno de los escarabajo"

Xxx

El día llego a su fin; era el fin de un día no tan agradable para él ni para el nuevito. Después de lo sucedido en la finca entre Gally y Thomas, tal vez los demás lo mirarían a él como el amigo del estúpido nuevito.

Chuck al principio no se tomaba tan enserio a Thomas; era un chico que actuaba sin avisar y decía cosas locas. Sin embargo sabía que era su nuevo amigo de alguna que otra forma.

-Ser un corredor- murmuro. Llevaba acostado unas cuantas horas a un lado de Thomas; este último ya estaba sumido en los sueños.

Su mente era habitada por las palabras de Thomas sobre convertirse en un corredor y salir al Laberinto. ¿Era estúpido o qué? Alby estaba molesto con él por meterse a ver a Ben en plana Transformación, Gally lo tomo como un idiota y ni siquiera conoce a nadie que sea un corredor para enseñarle como serlo.

Aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle y otras que no decirle. Recordó que el que lo ayudo a él sin dudas fue Newt, entonces tarde que temprano el sería sustituido por el rubio para la Visita Guiada. Eso lo deprimió un poco, pensar que su, algo chiflado, amigo después de pasar con otros chicos el día, no quisiera volver a hablarle y a pasar la noche con él. Como eventual mente suele pasarle.

-Esta vez no me quedare solo- se afirmó en voz baja a la vez que le echaba una mirada retadora a Thomas. Thomas, él es el amigo por el que va a luchar por mantener a su lado hasta la muerte. "Hasta la muerte" relajo los músculos, si iba a morir no sería solo como un perro, moriría junto su mejor amigo; esa idea le agradaba. Además, en su interior, el extrañaba la sensación de tener una familia y a un hermano que lo comprendiera. Chuck deseaba que ese hermano que le faltaba fuera Thomas.

Bostezó, el sueño se aproximaba.

-Gracias por ser mi nuevo amigo- le susurró a Thomas, quien no lo escuchaba. A pesar de ser un rarito le agradaba. Lentamente sus ojos pesados por el sueño cayeron rendidos.

Xxxx

Con la cara llena de asombro y terror, miro como Thomas salió del Laberinto justo cuando los muros se cerraron.

-¿Qué demonios?-su voz fue tan baja que apenas él pudo escucharla.

Era simplemente demencial. Thomas, su mejor y único amigo estaba fuera del Área; fuera con los Penitentes. Una punzada de dolor invadió su corazón. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, sus rodillas le temblaron y calló al suelo lleno de impotencia. Su amigo estaba en peligro ahí afuera y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

"Thomas, si no te hubiera contado nada sobre los corredores no estarías ahí afuera a punto de volverte plopus"- Ya nada tenía sentido en ese momento. De nuevo estaría solo. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacía sentir mal; Thomas le había llenado ese espacio que le faltaba en su corazón, él era como su única familia. "Fue todo mi culpa" había sido Chuck quien le había hablado sobre los corredores, pero no pensó que Thomas llegaría a tal grado.

De pronto unos gritos lo regresaron a la realidad. Alguien estaba gritando con desesperación.

-¡Tommy!, ¡Alby!, ¡Minho!- Newt gritaba mientras corría a toda velocidad al muro que impedía su contacto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror y desesperación. Al llegar al muro comenzó a golpearlo, como si por arte de magia de fuera abrir fácilmente.- ¡Si pueden oírme digan algo!- Después de varios golpes y patadas, Newt calló rendido al piso. –No puede estar pasando- susurro como última reacción antes de solo quedar mirando el piso.

-¿Newt?- saliendo de trance, Chuck corrió deprisa asía Newt. Cuando llegó con él, este estaba pálido, temblando y sus ojos estaban rojos. Chuck se limpió las lágrimas, debía mostrarse fuerte en esa situación. -¡Newt!, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No pude detenerlo- Newt estaba en total trance. Chuck se asombró un instante al ver lo mal que estaba el segundo al mando del Área.

La imagen de Thomas siendo asesinado atravesó su cabeza. Tenían que hacer algo. Se llenó de valor y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Newt; este si apenas la sintió.

-¡Reacciona!, ¡tenemos que salvarlos!

Newt salió de su trance. Se volvió asía Chuck con el ceño fruncido. Chuck dio tres pasos atrás; pereciese que Newt fuera a matarlo con solo mirarlo.

-¡No se puede hacer ya nada!- grito. –Los muros no se moverán hasta la mañana…-la cara de Newt se ensombreció- y no creo que la mañana llegue para ellos- evitando la vista con la de Chuck se puso de pie, el chico logró notar unas delgadas líneas de lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Newt.- Sera mejor que todos se enteren de esto. Así, aprenderán que este lugar no es un juego donde haces lo que te da la gana. – dicho esto se fue corriendo asía la finca.

Cuando Newt ya no fue visible, Chuck se sentó en el piso. En unos instantes el Área fue consumida por el crepúsculo al mismo tiempo que los pensamientos de Chuck.

-No puede acabar así, él es… diferente.- levantó la vista. Estaba completamente solo. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la finca. –Alguien tiene que hacer algo, si Newt no se rindiera tan fácilmente tal vez…- no, ya era inútil pensar en una solución, lo más probable sería que ya no estarían en el muro, seguramente ya deberían estar en lo profundo del Laberinto corriendo o escondidos, o sino ya deberían estar muertos. Sin esperar más que el frio de la noche, se puso de pie y se encamino a la finca. Con cada paso que daba sentía que abandonaba a su amigo y le daba la espalda; volteaba cada instante pensando si milagrosamente de alguna manera se abrieran antes de lo esperado. Todo ardía en su interior.

Xxxx

Una vez llegado a la finca, Chuck miraba sentado como todos los Habitantes se quedaban aterrorizados al saber el destino de esos tres chicos. Newt le contó todo a Sartén, y este se los anuncio a todos; Newt se sentía impotente de contar las cosas a todo mundo como si fuera lo más normal. La mayoría de los Habitantes comenzaron a susurrar cosas sin sentido, otros simplemente se quedaron pasmados. Todos habían perdido el apetito.

Gally recargado en una pared de la habitación, con una sonrisa odiosa se volvía a Newt.

-Mira, no fue necesario colocarles el collar como a Ben, solitos los tres se mataron- era obvio que a Gally le satisfacía la muerte del Nuevito, lo que hizo molestar a Chuck.

-Cierra tu maldita boca- Newt si apenas pudo responder. Todos miraban como Newt, el segundo al mando, solo respondía eso a unas palabras tan hirientes como las de Gally. Rengueando Newt se fue a otra habitación de la finca ignorando todos los susurros de los demás chicos que lo miraban patéticamente.

-¡Ja!, conque se va a poner a llorar el rubiecito por la muerte del Lidercito, el corredorcito y el Nuevito. Su vida sí que es una plopus, no él es una plopus.- unos cuantos chicos, cómplices de Gally, rieron del comentario.

Chuck llegó al límite al escuchar ese comentario y se levantó se golpe. En su interior rogaba por detenerse, ya que sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar firmemente asía Gally. No podía permitirse escuchar más de los malditos comentarios de Gally. Cada paso era demasiado lento.

-¡Ellos no están muertos!- por fin estaba frente a Gally, pero eso no era todo, le acababa de gritar algo en su cara.

-¿Disculpa?- todos acababan de centrar su atención en ellos dos. Gally lucia enfadado, mas sin embargo su sonrisa burlona trataba de ocultarlo.- No me digas, ¿acaso acabas de gritarme que esos idiotas siguen con vida?- soltó una carcajada. Sus cómplices comenzaron a rodear a Chuck, querían aprisionarlo.- Tu no tienes derecho de hablar sobre la vida.- empujó a Chuck asiéndolo tambalearse y casi caer sobre un par de chicos que estaban en sus espaldas.-Ellos ya no volverán, y si vuelven será como plopus de penitente tal vez.

-Te equivocas- murmuro. No podía levantar la vista asía Gally y mucho menos regresarle el empujón. Estaba totalmente rodeado, ya no había salida. Se sentía un idiota por estar consumido por el miedo, pero a la vez se sentía un héroe al intentar defender a sus amigos.- Thomas y los demás…

-¡Thomas!- Gally lo interrumpió dando un golpe en la pared.- Así que…estas preocupado por tu amiguito.-Frunció el ceño.- ¡Eres un miertero mocoso que ni siquiera puede hacer amigos! y, ahora tu supuesto amigo está, ¡muerto!, ¿debería llorar o reír?- todos comenzaron a reírse de Chuck; unos cuantos lo empezaron a empujar de tal manera que Chuck no pudiera si quiera pararse firmemente. – Tú no sabes más que yo: un encargado con experiencia. Garlopo Fregón.- la habitación se llenó de silbido, risas y gritos. En un empujón Chuck perdió completo equilibrio y cayó sobre sobre su brazo izquierdo provocándole un fuerte dolor.-Desaparece de mi vista Fregón.

-Ug…- tocándose el brazo se incorporó. Todo estaba mal; lo estaban ridiculizando frente a todos, pero no solo a él, sino también a Thomas, Minho y a Alby.-Basta…- Las lágrimas se estaban aproximando, no podía perder el control emocional frente a Gally, pero era inevitable. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse en cualquier lugar.

-Si vieras tu cara, créeme…te daría asco.- Comenzó a caminar asía Chuck.- Ya no pareces tan valiente gordinflón.

-¡Ya es suficiente estúpido Garlopo!- exclamó una furiosa voz al fondo de la habitación. Todos se movieron para ver al sujeto. Gally frunció el ceño al mirar con detenimiento al chico. Todo quedo en silencio.

Chuck no lograba divisar de quien se trataba, pero podía imaginarse quien era. Un par de chicos que lo estaban rodeando se movieron lo suficiente para dejar un paso fácil a Chuck de escapar. Caminando lentamente, para pasar desapercibido, logró atravesar la fortaleza de matones de Gally. Los siguientes pasos los dio con la cabeza gacha, se sentía tan ridiculizado que no quería cruzar miradas con nadie en ese momento. Tras unos cortos pasos, una mano cálida lo tomó del brazo; asustado, Chuck se volvió asía su captor y se dio cuenta de que no debía temer. A un lado de él estaba Sartén y Newt; este último fue el que lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, bola de mierteros?- preguntó Newt dirigiendo un mirada desintegradora a Gally. Al ver que nadie decía ni hacía nada, restableció la calma y se agacho hasta la altura de Chuck.- Chuck quiero que te vayas a fuera con Sartén, yo iré en un momento.- Con una sonrisa y una cara llena de serenidad, se levantó.

-Chuck vámonos- dijo Sartén al momento que lo jalaba de la camisa asía la puerta de la finca.

Xxxx

Sartén había llevado a Chuck a un árbol no muy lejos de la finca. Chuck se dejó caer contra el piso, estaba lo suficiente cansado como para dormir en ese lugar aunque lloviera un diluvio sobre su cabeza. Sartén se sentó a su lado, comenzó a husmear en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pan. Lo divido, muy calculadamente, en tres partes. Le tendió un trozo a Chuck, el chico menor lo tomó dudando un instante.

-Es raro- pronuncio Sartén casi riendo.-Siempre me molesta que coman después de la hora dada y, mírame regalando la sagrada comida- comenzó a reír de una manera tan vivaz como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Por qué me regala comida ahora?, siempre te molestas conmigo porque robo tu cocina.- Chuck aún se sentía peor que ploplus, pero se sentía feliz al ver que Sartén lo trataba bien en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Bueno, desde que lo que pasó esta tarde con bueno… ellos tres, has estado muy deprimido. Me di cuenta que no comiste muy bien que digamos.- tomo otro de los tres trozos de pan y lo comió.- Así que pensé que estaría bien darles un postrecitos a ustedes dos.

-¿A ustedes dos?- preguntó Chuck mientras mordía el trozo de pan.

-Sí. A pesar de siempre aparentar estar en calma, Newt no se siente nada bien al perder a dos de sus mejores amigos.- Sartén guardó el otro trozo de pan en una servilleta pequeña que sacó de su bolsillo.- Yo nunca supe que fue lo que le sucedió en su pierna, pero creo que escuche que algo terrible le sucedió dentro del Laberinto, relacionado con un penitente. El caso es, Newt le teme al Laberinto por alguna razón, y él ha se saber la pesadilla que han de estar pasando sus amigos.

Chuck se sentía triste por ambos; compartía la tristeza de Newt. Recordó como se había ido a otra habitación de la finca cuando Gally habló mal de sus amigos.

Una duda surgió velozmente en su cabeza cuando recordó que Newt se había ido. ¿Quién fue el que le dijo a Newt lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Gally?

-Sartén, ¿Quién le avisó a Newt lo que me estaban haciendo Gally y sus cómplices?- esa pregunta estaba llena de angustia; no podía creer que alguien se preocupó por él y llamó a Newt para que lo ayudara.

-Veras, cuando tú te paraste frente a Gally y comenzaron a discutir, unos larchos y yo, nos dimos cuenta que esto iba para mal resultado y fuimos a buscar a Newt lo más pronto posible y por suerte fue a tiempo.- Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor; todo estaba oscuro. -Espero que Gally se calme o si no Alby terminara por exiliarlo… Alby- Sartén guardo silencio.-Realmente lamento toda esta situación.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Newt de brazos cruzados y con una mirada más que irritada. Lucía cansado

-Toma- Sartén le dio el otro trozo de pan a Chuck, le sacudió el pelo y, enseguida se puso de pie y se marchó asía la finca.

Newt se sentó recargándose contra el árbol y mirando al piso. Chuck no sabía que era lo que debía decir o hacer; de su boca no salían más que comentarios fuera de lugar. Para Chuck estar con Newt era a veces agradable, pero otras veces era muy incómodo justo como en ese momento. Decidido a terminar con esa situación, extendió los brazos con el trozo de pan y se lo dio.

-Cómelo- su voz sonó algo agresiva, pero tenía que hacer que Newt lo escuchara.- Sartén lo dejó aquí para ti, y me niego a que lo desperdicies.

Newt se volvió y tomó el trozo de pan. Chuck se alegró al ver que esté no estuviera enfadado con él.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado. Un segundo más y Gally me hubiera convertido en plopus de Penitente.

-Lamento haber huido de Gally- Newt levantó la mirada y comenzó a morderse las uñas.- realmente no me sentía bien como para lidiar con Gally, pero olvide que yo no fui el único que perdió a sus amigos.

-Volverán mañana- de nuevo Chuck no perdía la insistencia en que los tres lograrían sobrevivir al Laberinto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, nadie ha sobrevivido y, analizando la situación, seguramente Alby cuando menos ya ha de estar…

-No lo creo- interrumpió Chuck.- Un líder siempre lucha hasta el final, y sé que él es uno de los mejor Shanks del Área, así que no están muerto él ni los otros dos.

-Eres más valiente de lo que creí, pero aun así tus hablas como si fueras el Larcho menos miertero del mundo.- en su rostro se pintó una sonrisa deprimente.-Vete a dormir, mañana hay mucho trabajo por hacer- Se puso de pie y se marchó a la finca.

Esa fue una conversación muy cortante.

Sin más que hacer, Chuck se acomodó en el piso. Esa noche durmió muy tarde, se la pasaba cada segundo pensando en Thomas; ¿Cómo estaría su amigo ahí adentro?

xxxx

La mañana siguiente fue reveladora para todos. Asombrosamente, como lo había dicho Chuck, todos sobrevivieron al Laberinto, y eso gracias a Thomas. Thomas había descubierto como vencer a los Penitentes y, había mantenido con vida a Alby toda la noche después de ser Pinchado. Todos en el área quedaron impresionados de alguna que otra forma.

Gally se enfadó ante la noticia y Newt parecía no creerse como habían sobrevivido. Simplemente ante los ojos de Newt era imposible verlos de pie frente a él.

Chuck al enterarse de la noticia, fue corriendo lo más rápido posible a la puerta, pero al llegar los Docs. y Newt se habían llevado a los tres chicos; iban a curarlos, a Alby le someterían el antídoto, abriendo paso a la transformación.

Un rato después salió Newt acompañado de Minho. Este último se había recuperado inmediatamente; no es algo que sorprenda, ya que Minho es el mejor corredor del Área, por lo tanto tiene un físico excelente, además Minho no es de los chicos que le agrada quedarse en reposo todo el día.

Chuck encontró al par de chicos afuera del cuarto de mapas, ambos parecían discutir algo. Entre lo que alcanzo a entender Chuck, discutían sobre Thomas y la chica. Dejando de lado la discusión Chuck interrumpió a los dos. Newt se molestó ante la imprudente acción del niño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar ayudando a Sartén con los utensilios de cocina. No es momento para juegos.- Newt se sacudió el pelo y miró ferozmente a Chuck.- ¡Vete!

Minho puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Newt y sonrió asía Chuck.

-Tranquilo Larcho, el chico no tiene la culpa de que un penitente haya Pinchado a tu amado líder.- se acercó a Chuck y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- anda, di lo que querías decirle a este Garlopo.

-¿Cómo esta él?, bueno me refiero a Thomas, ¿no debió haber salido ya como Minho?- nunca había hablado con Minho, por lo que hablaba como si solo le hablara a Newt.

-El nuevito está bien, solo que debe estar agotado después de todo lo ocurrido dentro del Laberinto, por eso lo dejamos en reposo por unas horas más.- respondió Newt. Parecía menos preocupado que hace unos segundos.

-¡Pero de verdad Chuck!, si ese Thomas es tu amigo, vaya que suerte tienes.- exclamó Minho a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en un árbol.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Chuck con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cada vez se sentía menos despreciado ante los encargados. Primero con Sartén y luego con Minho. Tal vez si desde un principio hubiera hablado ellos las cosas serían diferente, pero después de todo Minho se la pasaba casi todo el día afuera y Sartén siempre estaba ocupado.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Sea quien sea ese sujeto, arriesgo su trasero por salvar a unos chicos que si apenas conoce. Además, ha tenido el valor de enfrentarse a los penitentes sin siquiera un arma.-dijo Minho casi a gritos.

Chuck se serenó al escuchar eso de su mejor amigo. Era grandioso saber que Thomas seria visto como un héroe de ahora en adelante y no como el idiota suicida que se arrojó al Laberinto.

-Entonces, ¿Thomas será respetado como un encargado?- preguntó mirando con entusiasmo a los dos chicos mayores.

-Para nada- respondió Newt de golpe. La supuesta tranquilidad que había recuperado minutos atrás desapareció, ahora lucia frustrado y molesto.- Lo que sigue ahora para Tommy, bueno, el nuevito, es ser juzgado por todos los encargados. Convocare una asamblea, donde decidiremos que hacer con él.

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué?!- un enorme miedo lo invadió de inmediato. ¿Por qué demonios Thomas debía ser juzgado? ¿Qué no era él el salvador de su líder? ¿Acaso Newt odiaba a ese chico?

-Chuck, lo que pasa es que Thomas rompió la regla número uno y más importante del Área- respondió Minho en un tono tranquilo para calmar al chico.

-Créeme Chuck, lo que menos deseo ahora es desterrar o castigar a alguien, mas si se trata de un chico que posiblemente sepa algo que nosotros no.- las palabras de Newt sonaban entre molestas y preocupadas. Se paró frente a Minho, ambos parecían decirse algo con tan solo la mirada.

-¿Por qué se quedan mirándose así?- preguntó el niño con impaciencia. Al parecer Newt y Minho sabían algo.- ¡Hablen!

-Bien te lo diré, ya que Thomas es tu amigo es importante que sepas algo de la asamblea.-comenzó Newt.- Le he contado a Minho lo que sucedió en el Área mientras ellos estaban, ya sabes, corriendo por sus mierteros traseros dentro del Laberinto. Le hable sobre lo que sucedió con Gally.- Newt apretó los puños, Gally era detestable incluso sin su presencia. – Además, Gally fue uno de los primeros en decirme que debíamos dar un castigo a Thomas por romper la regla, cosa que a Gally siempre le da por ignorar. Por lo tanto sé que no debemos confiar en Gally, pero tampoco puedo ignorar su palabra. Es importante que todos los encargados den su punto de vista sobre lo que les sucedió a los tres.- lanzó un suspiro de frustración.- Desgraciadamente, el testigo más importante de los acontecimientos de Thomas está pasando por unas muy malas y, es imposible que no conteste algo ahora.- Newt se refería a Alby, el chico que Thomas salvó.

-Y, ¿si todos están de parte de Gally y piensan un castigo muy cruel e injusto?- Chuck lucía muy nervioso ante la respuesta que podría surgir a su pregunta. Recordó cuando Ben fue desterrado, una imagen tan trastornadora. Lo menos que quería era ver a Thomas en la misma situación.

-Tranquilo Larcho, yo me encargare de que no se pasen. En especial el miertero cara de plopus de caballo de Gally.- contestó Minho a la vez que se tronaba los huesos de los dedos de las manos.

Un chico salió del cuarto de mapas y llamó a Minho. El corredor fue de inmediato con él. Minho se despidió de ambos chicos con una sonrisa carismática. Newt miró fijamente a Chuck.

-Bien, ahora debería ir a buscar a todos los encargados para anunciarles lo de la asamblea.- dijo Newt. Miró con un sentimiento de culpabilidad a Chuck.- Puedes ir con Thomas, tal vez ya este despierto y necesita de tus aburridas bromas para alegrarse el día. Bromeó Newt, pero sobre todo lo dijo para quitarle la preocupación a Chuck.

-Enserio. Entonces los Docs. me dejaran pasar sin problema, si tú dices algo se cumple.-contestó en tono de alago para él también quitarle preocupación a Newt.

Al marcharse pensó que era lo que le diría a Thomas cuando lo viera. ¿Y si solo lo molestaba? Thomas no había pasado una buena noche y, llegar tan temprana a hablar cosas sin sentido solo lo fatigarían más. _Solo un saludo y ya, _pensó al tiempo que entraba a la finca. Al caminar dentro de la finca, escucho a unos Docs. decir cosas sobre Alby, cosas como: "Apenas si vivió gracias al nuevito", "Va a pasar una dura transformación". Una luz le ilumino la mente a Chuck. Ya sabía que era lo que le diría a Thomas cuando lo viera; le diría que Alby está vivo y todo gracias a él. Al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Thomas, Chuck al notar la tranquilidad de la habitación, se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba dormido. Se acercó sigilosamente para evitar despertarlo. Thomas estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones. Chuck sintió una ola de cariño por su amigo, al que había defendido tanto la noche pasada. Tras unos minutos en silencio, decidió despertarlo para anunciarle lo de Alby.

Xxxx

Durante la asamblea, a Chuck no se le permitió entrar, pero Newt le encargo que vigilara de Alby mientras todos estaban reunidos en la Asamblea. Fue un muy largo rato ahí sentado, escuchando los quejidos y gritos desgarradores del líder. Hasta que en un cierto momento, los alaridos cesaron. Lleno de curiosidad y miedo, se decidió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba el líder. Sentía miedo al pensar que Alby pudiera no haber soportado la transformación y morir en ella. Pero algo era diferente en él, ya no debía sentir miedo. Thomas acababa de sobrevivir al Laberinto y eso fue gracias a no tener miedo además, en esos mismos momentos Thomas estaba siendo juzgado por los encargados, cosa más presionarte e irritable. Con un poco más de valor, empujó la puerta. La habitación estaba en un silencio incómodo. Jadeando suavemente y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor, el líder estaba despierto. Sorprendido, Chuck trotó asía él. ¿Acaso realmente estaba despierto? ¿No será que lleno de tanta preocupación comenzó a alucinar? No esta vez las cosas eran reales, realmente buenas.

-Alby… ¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó nerviosamente. Alby solo miraba sin expresión alguna el techo. No parecía estar del todo bien, pero así era siempre con los que pasaban por la transformación.-Si quieres puedo traerte algo de beber.- Una imagen atravesó su mente, Newt. Si a alguien en ese lugar le importaba Alby más que nadie ese era Newt. Tenía que informarle de inmediato que el líder estaba despierto.-Ahora regreso, iré por…

-Thomas- Alby respondió cortante. Su tono de voz sonaba llena de presión y angustia. Ahora sus ojos estaban posados en Chuck, lo que incomodó mucho al chico- Solo tráeme a Thomas y a nadie más.

Lleno de terror, Chuck cedió de inmediato a la orden. Si había algo que no le gustaba era que le gritaran y, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo con el líder eso sucedería. Fue directamente a la asamblea para anunciarles a todos la noticia de Alby, pero sobre todo, iría por Thomas.

Xxxx

Tras haberse enterado de que Thomas sería enviado al cuarto oscuro por un día, se dedicó a llevarle comida. Y, aprovechó ese momento para hablar con él como nunca lo había hecho.

xxxx

"_-No debes rendirte, Chuck. Vamos a solucionar todo y salir de aquí. Ya soy un Corredor y te prometo por mi vida que te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu habitación. Y tu mamá dejará de llorar."_

Esas fueron las palabras más impactantes que Chuck había escuchado en toda su vida dentro del Área. Thomas, la persona más preciada para él, acababa de escucharlo. Escuchó todo lo que había pasado en el Área sin él; de como lloraba todas las noches por su familia. Le enseñó que llorar no era malo, que simplemente era una manera de sentirse mejor. Pero sobre todo le hizo una promesa de vida. Una promesa que jamás olvidaría. No había duda, Thomas era su mejor amigo.

Xxxx

Giraba. Giraba, la desquiciada daga que fue lanzada por Gally. La terrible daga que se dirigía velozmente al paralizado de Thomas, para llevarlo directo a su muerte.

Algo dentro de Chuck comenzó a surgir, sintió como si lo controlaran. Pero fue más su propia voluntad la que lo hizo brincar frente a su mejor amigo y salvarlo de una muerte segura. Un grito, seguido de…dolor. Todo estaba llegando a su fin. Su cuerpo estaba fuera de control. Solo se convulsionaba. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de sangre. Cansado del dolor, controló su cuerpo. Logró notar como él estaba con el en el momento de su muerte. Thomas. Lanzó una mirada intensa a su amigo. Tratando de aferrarse a la vida por medio de esta última mirtada.

_-"Thom…mas"_

Thomas pareció decir algo, pero Chuck no logró percibir que fue. Pero en su interior sabía que eran solo cosas buenas, que más le podía decir su único y mejor amigo. Estaba todo por acabar. Tenía que dar sus últimas palabras a la persona mas especial para él.

"_-Thomas -susurró-. Busca a… mi mamá- una tos seca brotó de los pulmones seguida de un chorro de sangre-. Dile…"_

El fin llegó. Lágrimas. Dolor. Odio.

Pero felicidad. Felicidad de Chuck. Salvó a su mejor amigo, a su familia. No fue CRUEL, fue Chuck. Él decidió por voluntad propia sacrificarse por su amigo. Thomas. Un amigo de verdad.

**T_T TRISTE! SE QUE LES GUSTO! REVIEWS! NECESITO SUS CRITCAS BUENAS Y MALAS!**


End file.
